Lenny, Penguins, and Subtlety
by Cadeyrn Lux
Summary: Lenny is having a awful day and on this awful day, he ends up crossing path with a strange kid and a stern man who, in a bizarre way, brighten his day considerably.


Lenny was not having the greatest of days. Really, he wasn't.

He just found his girl sleeping with his bro, got laid off because of another worker's mistake, and - as usual - he got the evil eye and scared looks from all the white mothers and their little 'darlings' while walking down the street.

So he was a little rough around the edges - you try working since you were fourteen just so your family can eat and see how brilliant of an education you can get. It didn't mean he was going to go about snatching up children and purses. And the Celts (or was it the Picts?) used to tattoo (paint?) their skin for war (right?)! Some cultures considered it art! What was the big deal if he had a few tattoos on his arms?

He turned onto Charring Cross road, sighing, and saw a little boy practically running circles around the sternest looking man he had ever seen further up the street.

The kid had wild blue-black hair, big green eyes with glasses sliding down his lightly freckled nose, and a tiny build. He couldn't have been more than seven or eight and looked thrilled with simply existing - Lenny hoped it stayed with him.

The man, on the other hand, was tall and leanly built, dressed completely in black, and had black eyes that were familiar to Lenny - the kind that swept an area for danger, always on alert. His face was completely impassive, but there was something about him that set Lenny a little on edge.

" - and then Ron said that the dragon went 'rawwwwrrr!' and burned Charlie!" the little boy was prattling on in high, excited voice.

"Mmm," the man said, a little vaguely. "And what happened to Charlie?" He had an aristocrat lilt to his deep, smooth voice and his clothes were well made - though Lenny, for the life of him, could not have told you who made them.

"Oh, Charlie's fine - but he's got this _huge_ scar! It practically covered his whole face!" the kid said brightly. Lenny smiled a bit to himself - kids always had the best imaginations.

"Did it?"

"Yes and..." he continued on and as Lenny drew closer, he saw the little boy notice him. He continued to speak but his green - boy, those were the greenest eyes he had ever seen! - eyes were fixed on Lenny curiously. "'Fessor?" he asked, cutting himself off.

"Yes?" the stern man said. For once, Lenny was not bothered by the wary look he recieved - the man was looking at everyone like that and seemed coiled tighter than a spring.

"Why's that man walking like a penguin?" he whispered loudly, gesturing _almost_ subtly to Lenny.

Lenny felt his mouth twitch. What an interesting kid.

"One, you need to work on your subtlety," the man said, arching a dark eyebrow. "Two, it's because penguins have swag." His face was perfectly serious and he had said 'swag' without the slightest hint of hesitation or uncertainty.

Lenny almost choked on laughter, but managed to contain it to a small smile as the kid scrunched up his nose.

"What's swag?"

"It's like a strut, only smoother and less annoying," the man said, still perfectly serious.

"Oh...Do you have swag?" the kid asked curiously.

The man's face twitched and Lenny really grinned then. His day just got ten times better because of this.

"No. Swag isn't subtle," he said.

The kid nodded as though this made perfect sense to him. "And being subtle is everything, right?"

"Right."

"Draco's not very subtle is he?"

"No."

"Am I?"

"Sometimes."

The kid looked even more thrilled than normal and went back to his dragon story about Charlie and Ron and burns and a woman named Mrs. Weasley, taking the man's hand as he did so.

As they passed, Lenny briefly caught the man's eye and smiled, giving a nod. The man, as perfectly serious as ever, simply nodded back but Lenny was sure he spotted amusement in the black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by a post on MLIA and I just had to write it. Hope you (whoever you are) like it. Review if you're feeling generous - and you should, it's Christmas time!<strong>

**Peace.**

**- C. Lux**


End file.
